Razón de vivir
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Mi razón de vivir aquí esta, siempre ha sido el gremio pero tu Lucy, eres mi razón de vivir, el futuro que yo planeo es un futuro brillante en donde todos están felices y peleando como siempre y en donde especialmente tú estarás ahi para mí, yo peleare para protegerlos, para protegerte porque esta es mi razón de vivir. Fue lo que dijo en ese entonces pero… ¿Realmente lo cumpliría?


_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **Ya estoy de nuevo aquí con mis oneshot rompe kokoros, lo siento pero como dije anteriormente es inevitable. Este fanfic fue por parte de mi imaginación, así que todo lo escrito aquí es por mi parte. Así que a leer.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

Las cortinas de alguna manera le daban una sensación de paz y tranquilidad. Y cierto chico pelirrosa abría los ojos pesadamente.

-¿Donde...?

Se sentía algo pesado, sintió como en su mejilla traía un parche. Estaba cansado, quería dormir.

-¿Que hago aquí...? Yo estaba peleando con Zeref y...

Su cabeza empezó a doler, imágenes de aquella pelea tan intensa que había tenido con aquel mago oscuro atravesaron su mente.

 _ **"-Mi nombre es Zeref Dragneel... Soy tu hermano"**_

No quería aceptar esa realidad. Todo lo que había dicho ese tipo era mentira y solamente lo había dicho para molestarlo más.

 _ **"-Tu nunca fuiste bueno escuchando"**_

Pero si todo era mentira... ¿Porque el sufrió daño cuando lastimo el libro? No lo sabía, la verdad de todo le estaba empezando aterrar.

 _ **"-Seis niños pasaron esa puerta, seis niños que son de hace cuatrocientos años"**_

-Yo...

Quería levantarse e irse lo más rápido de ese lugar. Quería respuestas y las quería ahora. Pero sintió algo pesado en su pecho. Algo rubio le llamo la atención, su compañera rubia estaba ahi con él y con su bufanda, la cual curiosamente la traía ella enredada en el cuello.

Se notaba cansada, se veía que hace poco había dejado de llorar y que gracias a ese esfuerzo ella había podido dormir. Una punzada en el pecho aparecio, no le gustaba verla llorar, nunca le había gustado.

Estaba dormida en su pecho, la mano donde descansaba la marca del gremio la tenia entrelazada con la mano de él. ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de eso?

Lo ignoro completamente cuando sintió como ella se movía ligeramente y murmuraba algo entre sueños.

-Na... Natsu...

Había sido su nombre, sin poder evitar sus acciones, su mano libre empezó acariciar, de una forma tierna, el cabello de ella.

-Lamento por hacerte preocupar tanto Lucy

Le dedico una sonrisa triste. En las buenas y en las malas ella siempre estaba a su lado cuidándolo y velando por él. Se sentía especial pero no pudo evitar que en un año el se olvido de ella, pensando que estaría con todos cuando la dura realidad lo golpeo, ella había estado sola todo ese tiempo, completamente sola.

-Lo hice para protegerte Lucy... Y ahora no sé si soy capaz de prometerlo

Sus ojos picaban, tenía tantas ganas de llorar. Solo cerro sus ojos cuando sintió como lagrimas salían de él. Tenía que ser fuerte, no quería perder a nadie más.

Pero el estaba aterrado por lo que hace poco le había dicho Zeref, estaba aterrado tanto que no sabía que hacer.

-Se que serás capaz de prometerlo

Escucho una dulce voz. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y se encontró con los ojos cafés de la chica. Quería hablar pero no salían palabras de él.

La chica le sonrió dulcemente y se acerco lentamente a él. Poso ambas manos en las mejillas del chico mientras retiraba con cuidado, de no lastimarlo, aquellas traviesas lágrimas.

-Tú siempre cumples tus promesas Natsu así que se que harás todo lo que puedas para cumplirlas y salir victorioso

Volvió a sonreírle, no resistió más y el chico la atrajo a su cuerpo. No sabía cuanta falta le había hecho, no sabía cuando había extrañado verla, sentirla.

La chica rodeo con cariño el cuerpo del chico mientras lo dejaba esconderse en su cuello. Ambos necesitaban este espacio, un espacio donde él y ella estaban tranquilos.

-Perdóname Lucy, fui un idiota al irme solo a enfrentarme a Zeref yo solamente pensé que si acababa rápidamente con el todo iba acabar

La chica le sonrió dulcemente. Empezó acariciar con mimo el cabello del chico, sintió como empezaba a des tensarse. Le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza tranquilizándolo más de lo que ya estaba.

-No te preocupes Natsu, si fuiste un idiota al irte sin avisarnos pero sabíamos que tenias un asunto pendiente con el así que ninguno fue a distraerte, incluyéndome, solo te pido que no vuelvas hacer esto, tenía miedo de lo que te podía pasar si no regresabas y al verte tan enfermo no pude evitar el pensar en algo malo y me empezaba a culpar, si yo hubiera ido contigo hubiéramos evitado todo esto

La chica volvió a llorar, varias lágrimas de ella cayeron al cabello del chico. Este se separo lentamente de ella, y como ella lo hizo con él, poso ambas manos en las mejillas de ella para quitarle delicadamente aquellas lágrimas.

-No me hubiera perdonado que algo te hubiera pasado si estuvieras ahi, solamente quiero acabar con todo esto y seguir con lo último que Igneel me dijo...

La chica lo miro algo confusa. El chico le sonrió lo más tierno posible y cerro sus ojos para acercarse a la chica.

La chica no cerró los ojos al ver que el había juntado su frente con la de ella. Vio como tomaba mucho aire. Abrió sus ojos y le dedico una de sus más famosas sonrisas.

-Mi razón de vivir aquí esta, siempre ha sido el gremio pero tu Lucy, eres mi razón de vivir, el futuro que yo planeo es un futuro brillante en donde todos están felices y peleando como siempre y en donde especialmente tú estarás ahi para mí, yo peleare para protegerlos, para protegerte porque esta es mi razón de vivir

Termino de hablar y entrelazo sus manos con las de ella. La chica abrió más sus ojos ante lo que había escuchado. ¿Ella era la razón de vivir de ese chico desastroso llamado Natsu?

Vio como el chico se sonrojaba levemente. Ella se había quedado callada y no mencionaba palabra alguna. Cerro sus ojos un poco dolido pero los abrió rápidamente al sentir como ella le daba un dulce beso cerca de sus labios.

-También eres mi razón de vivir Natsu, todo este tiempo yo había sido la protegida y ahora me toca ser la que proteja, no solamente a mi familia el gremio, si no a ti también porque si algo te pasara por mi culpa yo nunca me lo perdonaría así que Natsu... Hay que trabajar en equipo para que nuestras razones de vivir se hagan una realidad

La chica le sonrió con ternura. Sus ojos cafés brillaban, cosa que le pareció lo más hermoso al chico. Esa sonrisa que le mostraba ella lo contagio a él, mostrándole así una sonrisa que solamente seria para ella.

-Luchemos por nuestra razón de vivir Lucy

Ambos se vieron con cariño y se fundieron en un cálido abrazo. Estaban en guerra pero para ellos este era su momento.

-Por cierto, me encanta como se te ve mi bufanda

La chica se sonrojo, había olvidado ese detalle, se supone que ella solo iba a ocupar esa bufanda como un secreto. Dirigió sus manos a la bufanda pero fue detenida inmediatamente por las manos de él.

-No te la quites

Ambos se sonrieron y se quedaron un rato en silencio. No hablaban pero sus acciones respondían por ellos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **"-Así que ustedes son los amigos de Natsu, mi nombre es Zeref Dragneel, yo soy el hermano de Natsu desde hace cuatrocientos años"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"-Tu moriste aquel día y por mi deseo te traje de nuevo a la vida pero esta vez como Etherious Natsu Dragneel... E-N-D... Mi demonio más fuerte"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"-Si planean destruirme tendrán que pensarlo bien, si yo muero todos mis demonios se irán conmigo, en este caso tu Natsu desaparecerás conmigo"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"-No me importaría abandonar mi humanidad si es por proteger a mi familia, te derrotare por mi razón de vivir"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"-No lo hagas Natsu, no te vayas, te amo por favor quédate a mi lado, no quiero que se valla otra persona de mi vida"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"-Mi tiempo en esta era se acabo Luce vive por los dos, igual te amo y siempre te amare, espero que nos den otra oportunidad para al fin estar juntos cuida a todos, a Happy y a mi bufanda, te estaré esperando..."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"-Idiota... Prometimos luchar por nuestra razón de vivir pero tú no estarás ahi para mi"**_

 _ **.**_

Tal vez las promesas no siempre se cumplen. Solo faltaría esperar hasta que su tiempo acabara y se reencontrara con él. Solamente así ambos cumplirían su razón de vivir.

* * *

 _ **Mi kokoro se rompió en miles de pedacitos.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos para la próxima.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Sábado 6 de febrero de 2016**_


End file.
